The use of credit card, debit cards, stored values cards, and other means of payment relying on payment account numbers (PANs) as opposed to cash is ever-increasing among consumers. Some consumers may perform transactions using a mobile account/wallet where their mobile number is linked with a payment account number. The mobile wallet consumers (“Mobile Consumers”) may be restricted in their options to make purchases at traditional e-Commerce websites, which may only accept credit/debit/stored value card numbers as a payment credential, and not mobile phone numbers.
The present inventors have now realized that it may be desirable to provide additional opportunities for Mobile Consumers to make purchases at e-commerce websites using a mobile phone number as a payment credential.